Love handymanshipping style
by handymanshipper
Summary: Handymanshipping tale one posible way for Daisy and Tracey to get together. Rated teen for safety cause of kissing


Love handymanshipping style handymanshipping fanfic one shot disclaimer:I don't own pokemon if i did things would be a lot diffent and i wouldnt have time to write this.

Tracey pov:  
>I don't know why but I called Brock up and said I need to talk to someone about things. He agreed to meet me for at a cafe inbetween here and pewter city. I don't know why I seriously chose him I only met him twice.<p>

Daisy pov: I so don't like know what to do I like so like scratch that I love Tracey Sketchit whom curntly is working for Prof. Oak. I don't know like who I could like talk to. My little sisters are hopeless not like I would even if they like werent its their job to come to me for advice espiacly sence we don't have our parents. I so love this guy I fell hard when I first met him then after the luvdisc adventure we had with Misty i was head over heals for this guy. I just love him I wish I knew if he felt the same way. sigh's and falls back on her bed.

Normal pov: Brock and Tracey where at the caffe we zoom in to there conversation.

Brock:"What's up?"  
>Tracey:"I think i'm loosing my mind."<br>Brock:"Why?" Tracey: "I think no I know I love Daisy."  
>Brock:"Misty's sister"<br>Tracey:nods Brock:"well your not crazy."  
>Tracey:"I only think about her, I can't eat, I don't want to sleep and I've been spilling things lately."<br>Brock:"That's love. Can you tell me why you called me?"  
>Tracey:Shrugs. "I can't tell , you know how he is. I would've felt akward talking to Deliah. You know Ash and Misty can't get their acts together and only other people I know are far to young for this. I admit yeah was little odd calling you as we only met couple times but we are close in age and I had no clue where else to turn to. If you didn't have answer I figured you'd know who to talk to to."<br>Brock: "Why don't you just tell her how you feel."  
>Tracey:"Well um I Um yeah I can try I suppose but I'm scared that she won't return my feelings."<br>Brock:thoughts I may not be able to get a girl myself but I'm pretty sure whom he loves loves him back at least from what I understand from hearing through multiple sources. Maybe I can put romantic talent to usefulness."I have an idea."  
>Tracey:"Tell me Tell Me!"<br>Brock:"settle down."  
>Brock: whispers his idea to Tracey.<br>Tracey's eyes lit up.

Daisy pov: I was sitting here in backyard trying to get bit of tan for the next high speed hannah movie yes there is squel comming. Yeah I was day dreaming about him again. When all of a sudden flower's and a letter came falling towards my face from the sky my first thought it Gergio trying to woo Misty again but to my suprise it had my name on it. I tore into the note.  
>the note read:<br>_I know you would never expect such a thing from me you know me better then you think. I indeed love you.I am very shy so this is the best way I felt that I could share the feeling I've had for you for about 2yrs I truly love you more the words can express._  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Yours truly a friend and hopefuly your love.<em>  
><em>ps.<em>

_you wish to know whom sent you this note I will be right outside the cerulan city flower shop till 6pm._

normal pov: Daisy ran though gym screaming things on her way out the door and down to flower shop. Tracey was pacing back and forth thinking I hope Brock's plan works please let her love me as much as I love her. Daisy saw Tracey and her mouth droped then she asked,"Do you really mean this?" He nodded. "I love you Tracey," said Daisy then pulled him into a a kiss which he gratefully returned. They kissed for at least 30 seconds before breaking apart for breath of air then returned to the kiss they did this until 6p.m when Tracey had to reluctantly make the treck back to 's lab to be back by curefew. "I will call you in the morning," Tracey called out.

When Tracey got back to Prof. Oak's around 10p.m took note of the huge grin on Tracey's face. Prof. Oak asked," What happend to make you smile so big?" "I'm in love and my love loves me back." Replied a Tracey whom wasn't really their. Prof. Oak chuckled knowingly more to himself "Someone sure had fun on his day off," said Tracey replied still in lala land after make out sesion "I sure did I sure did."and Tracey head to bed as the lights fade through out the lab.


End file.
